


In a Quiet Clearing

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2020, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope, Real Soft Boys, Reunions, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Luke and Biggs share a quiet moment before the Battle of Yavin.
Relationships: Biggs Darklighter/Luke Skywalker
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624723
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	In a Quiet Clearing

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "skinny dipping."

“Don't let go!” Luke yelps, legs thrashing in the water as he clutches at Biggs's biceps, even as he knows he never would.

His friend chuckles, the sound as warm as the flush on Luke's cheeks. It echoes in the clearing and is soon lost amid the sounds of the living, breathing jungle around them.

Luke likes it here. It's the only part of Yavin 4 he's seen so far that doesn't seem to be filled with panicked energy. Just animals and plants and the two of them. Now if only he could get used to water in this kind of concentration. Biggs keeps telling him the pond is tiny, but it seems huge to Luke.

Effortlessly, Biggs drags him over to where he can touch the bottom again. Luke had nearly forgotten how much stronger he always was, and his time training with two militaries certainly hasn't changed that.

“Maybe I was a little too quick trying to teach you. You don't take to water quite like air, Luke.”

Luke looks up at him, at the warm brown eyes he knows so well, the familiar body so close to his. There's nothing between them but water, their clothes left on the bank when they came to bathe. Nothing they haven't seen before, the closeness as familiar as the the smile Biggs had given him when they first saw each other again in the hangar. They'd both known this moment was coming, had been in no rush to get here, simply let it some naturally.

Bigg's smile goes soft, his hold more gentle. “We're supposed to be getting clean,” he breathes, “but I think there's something else we need to do first.”

Luke sinks his hands into his hair and pulls him into a kiss.


End file.
